Snape&Lilly? Lilly&James?
by CryingWolf14
Summary: 3rd year at hogwarts and snape is fed up. Does lilly love him? Why cant james back off? Who is the real sirius? Does lilly love james? So many questions and not a lot of answers. We really need to take something into account; what about little, kind-hearted lilly evans?
1. He hit me!

A/N this is my first harry potter one so reviews are nice. Thanks Trueloveis4eva for being an awesome beta and helping me create this. Reviews appreciated muchly. I **WILL** reply. Here we go.

Lilly's pov  
"Snape. He's being the idiot boy he was born to be. LOOK at me snape. Everything is okay. There gone. I'm here"  
Snape's coal black eyes hit me as soon as he stepped out the door. His slick hair was pulled back except that same stray hair who stubbornly came to the front.  
"Lilly... You dont think me a coward, do you?" his eyes were trained on the floor.  
"No Snape." I said in horror. "You have every right to be upset"  
"I hate them" he spat bitterly "Trouble maker James, too-much-goody-goody lupin, snarky sirius. All of them, i hate!" i was taken aback. In that moment i lost my best friend. My best friend was now officially replaced by a true slytherin. Of course i didnt know that right then.  
"I disagree Severus" i replied smoothly "In fact. I pity them"  
"What?!" he roared. I jumped and started walking back slowly.  
"Lilly.." he began quietly.  
"No Severus. No". I then span on my heel and ran. Sir Nicholas Mimsy-de-Porpipington (a/n sorry if its not right. Dont have anything to reference it to) called my name as i ran past but i didnt even turn. I heard someone shout 'Lillez" (a/n pronounced li-ll-eh-z) but my eyesight was too blurred to see who. I threw myself into Gryffindor tower's common room. The plush red armchair was a comfort for a king. James potter ran into the room and fell to the ground next to me. Sirius burst through the door.  
"What the hell?!" he shouted.  
"Stop shouting" i whispered "please. No more shouting"  
His face immediatly softened. "what happened?" he muttered.  
"When you... When you.." i choked up a bit "what you... Did. To severus made him freak out. He.. He started shouting it was my fault and i that i should've helped. He went to the slytherin common room and i stood outside and coaxed him out. He began yelling again, turning into one of them. One of the slytherins. I got scared and ran. Oh god, im such a coward! I shouldnt be here never mind in this house. Oh oh god" i started sobbing again.  
James snapped his head up. "What else did he do?" he probed. I'd never appreciated his eyes. The green ring with dark flecks. I bit my lip.  
"i... I cant say"  
"Lilly" Sirius said in a low voice "tell us what that snake did"  
I flinched at his tone and shook my head.  
"Lilly. Tell us now" i closed my eyes. Heart hammering. Head throbbing. My lips parted and i confessed.  
"He hit me in the face." instead of feeling better, i felt worse. Sirius growled. James began shaking. I saw the anger glow like coals in both their eyes.  
"No. No. No. Please dont hurt him. You cant tell anyone swear. Swear!"  
At my distraught, Sirius nodded. James sighed.  
"In future this does not apply"  
"Thank you. Thank you" i started bubbling again.  
"Hey, its okay. Its okay. We're here. We're ALWAYS here. Including Lupin. Its ok" he cradled my head on his chest. The door flew open. James stiffened and i bolted upright, wiping my eyes. Lupin stood in the doorway.  
"Lilly?" he croaked.

"long story lupin. Long, long story"  
He hesitated and nodded.  
"The slytherins are outside. And there mad. Real mad"

* * *

A/N what happened? Whats going to happen? Read and review. 1st reviewer gets a cookie and a mention in the next chapter.


	2. Now we're done for!

A/N i need y'all to review because i really...  
Do care:P  
Lily's pov  
"No Severus!" i screamed. No matter how many times i said it, he ignored me.  
"Lilly, move aside" his voice was low and it echoed around the stairs. The sickening 'thwack' of his punch on James cheek made me cry out.  
"Well done snake, now you become a man!" Sirius taunted.  
Lupin shook his head.  
"SILENCE!" Snape roared. He flicked his wand and muttered the un-intelligentable murmurs of a spell. Sirius fell onto the ground. He thrashed in pain. I ran up to him and knelt by his side.  
"Sirius, its okay" As James began stirring, i pulled out my wand and created a spell to shield Sirius. He was choking on tears of pain, and i glared at Snape. James shot up, wand in hand, when Lupin grabbed his shoulder.  
"Let go" he growled. Lupin shook his head.  
"WHATS GOING ON?!" shrilled Mconagel (a/n sorry if not spelt correctly). Professor Slughorn marched towards us.  
"See here, Severus, you are most certainly out of bounds for a slytherin. Mind sharing whats going on?" but the twisted smile he gave snape, said way too much. My skin began to crawl.  
"Evans" Mconagel barked "Explain"  
I told her everything (minus snape's lashing out) and then she put up a hand when i told her what happened in the common room.  
"Lupin! Explain further!"  
And so he did. Afterwards, Slughorn walked up to the common room password picture.  
"Are their words true?" he asked.  
The fat lady nodded.  
"Everything apart from the blood spat. Lupin did nothing, though it is noble to take his friends place in the line of punishment"  
Lupin glared at the picture.  
"I called you noble, didnt I?"  
Sirius stood up and spat blood. Taking his wand out.  
"One day I'll kill you" he muttered to Snape. It was far too low for the teachers to hear, but pretty much everyone else did. Snape, who was inappropriately smug, smiled cruelly.  
"I hope i see the day when Sirius Black is shown as his true self"  
Sirius growled. It was the first time I (or anyone for that matter) had seen true fear in his eyes.  
"Regulus, well, he wont be happy with his little brother told everyone about the 'mission'"

* * *

A/N what mission? What will happen? Why did lupin speak so valiently? Find out in the next chappie! R&R!


End file.
